The Distance Between Us
by pinkharts
Summary: A swimming pool with no bodies is a problem that we can fix. He dropped his clothes on the chair and asked, "Are you gonna come in?" And in the night, the only light was the glow of the surface. The distance between our bodies is a problem that we can fix
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it's been a whileee since I've written or updated anything! This is just a little idea that popped into my head and I thought it was perfect for summer! Just a little cute TWO-shot! (I didn't want to make it a really really longgg one-shot! ) :]**

* * *

It was already almost 2 AM and while the rest of the neighborhood was nicely sound asleep, one house in particular was the complete opposite. Because if one were to stroll by 243 Madison Rd, they would come across a somewhat of a tiny road block. Cars of all sizes and colors lined both sides of the road that were within a twenty feet perimeter of the house. The cause of this? Well, a party of course-on the weekend right after school ended.

Five hours of straight partying and swimming at Massie's. Girls clad in the season's hottest bikinis either lounged on the chairs or layed flat on their stomachs soaking in the rays. They gossiped and shared all their upcoming plans for summer as they asked and persuaded the guys to rub suntan oil on their backs. A week in the Bahamas and then a week in Paris...the list went on and on. Summer was practically an excuse to travel. And when the girls weren't talking, they were watching the guys play frisbee and football in the Block's massive backyard. Every single girls' sunglasses propped up onto their heads as they admired the shirtless boys sweating and glistening in the sun.

Besides playing frisbee and football, the guys ate ninety-nine percent of the food and occasionally went inside to play some Xbox. Some were even bold enough to try to throw some girls into the pool, but no one was successful. What usually ended up happening was that upon being picked up, the girl would immediately start hitting the guy's chest as she screamed her little lungs off. Annoyed and tired of the shrill voice shredding his eardrums, the guy would reluctantly put her back down-or in some cases, plop her straight down onto the ground.

But all good things-including crazy-ass parties must come to an end. Everyone was either still super energetic or super tired. It was more the latter. Soon, the front door lights flickered on and a swarm of seventeen year-olds started filing out one after another. The sound of feet shuffling quickly across the pavement could barely be heard as everyone tried to get to their car as fast as possible. Engines started and headlights turned on as the cars headed out. After the last car had disappeared from sight, Massie shut the door firmly and turned off the lights. She walked back out into her backyard and sighed, surveying the mess that lay in front of her.

She was extremely glad her parents were not home this weekend. They were away on business trips. Seperate ones, of course. Her dad was in Vancouver while her mom was in Florida. If they saw the state the backyard was in right now, they'd ground Massie for at least four months. No joke. Massie was just glad nothing had been damaged or broken. She winced, wondering where to get started.

Empty soda cans and plastic cups littered every inch of the ground. And they'd even somehow managed to get into the pool. Empty bags and plates were all that were left on the snack table. _Raccoons and other little furry animals are probably going to ransack the garbage cans later, _Massie shuddered as she gingerly picked up the first soda can from a chair. She loaded about five or six cans in her arms before dumping them into a giant black trash bag. She dragged the trash bag around and it slowly filled up, leading Massie to open another bag. After about a good ten minutes, what was left was just to pick up the floating soda cans from the pool. Massie stood at the edge of the pool, wondering what the most efficient way would be to pick up the cans. She sighed as she realized there was no way she could reach all the cans by just lying down and reaching. Where was that net pole thing when she needed it? She needed to actually get in the pool to clean up. Her friends had offered to stay behind and clean up with her but she'd declined. But now, she regretted that decision.

Massie slipped off her baby blue tank top and gray shorts and slowly waded into the pool. She shivered involuntarily at the freezing temperature of the water and for a moment, Massie was unable to move, dreading the thought of having to swim and freeze just to pick up a bunch of soda cans. _Ok, it's not that hard. Just get in and get out, _Massie thought to herself as she moved further into the pool. _This is completely disgusting. I'm basically swimming in soda right now._ Massie Block did _not_ touch other people's saliva, much less swim in it.

"People need to learn how to throw their own trash away." Massie muttered as she grabbed each can and flung it over the edge. "It's not that hard."

She made her way slowly around the pool and as she kicked her legs to push off from one edge, she accidentally stubbed her toe. She swore and held onto the edge as she waited for the pain to subside.

After a couple of minutes, Massie finally reached the steps of the pool and quickly clambered out. The sudden absence of water was replaced by the frigid air biting her. She squealed and ran like crazy for her clothes, which were lying on the chair. She realized she hadn't brought out a towel to dry herself off with and she did not want to go into the house dripping wet. So Massie had no choice but to quickly wring her hair as dry as possible and threw her clothes back on. But a skimpy tank top and shorts did nothing to protect Massie from the cold. She didn't realize just how cold it really was at 2 AM in the morning. Guess it was all the dancing and energy that was making her warm earlier.

Wanting to back inside as soon as possible, Massie grabbed the trash bag and tossed in the remaining cans. Not wanting to run and trip in the dark, Massie speed walked down the pathway that led to the garbage cans and recycling bins. With one giant heave, Massie threw the big bag of trash into the garbage can. She hurried back to retrieve the second and last trash bag when she heard some rustling around outside her fence.

She froze and wildly looked around as if expecting some crazy kidnapper or murderer to appear. She waited for a couple of moments but didn't hear anything else. Figuring it was just a couple of raccoons trying to get into her backyard, Massie proceeded with the trash bag. They'd probably smelled the crumbs and leftovers. But then she heard another sound coming from the same place. Okay, now she was definitely scared shitless. Her hands tightened on the knot at the top of the bag and she used both her arms to lift up the bag in a swinging position- like a batter getting ready to swing. Whatever or whoever it was, she was going to whack the hell outta them.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped as she saw a figure emerge from the top of her fence but she couldn't see any details. The figure was just like a shadow. Massie braced herself for what was coming and slowly started inching back, hoping the figure would drop down and go away. But no, in fact, the very opposite started to happen. The figure pulled itself up and launched over the fence and dropped down with a grunt as he or she rolled across Massie's mom's rare gardenias.

Massie did all she could from fainting and screamed.

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Let me know in your reviews! I know this may not seem like what the summary said it was about, but trust me, it is!**

**Also, if anyone's looking for a BETA for their stories, I'd love to be one for you guys! Just PM me! :)**

**P.S. –I know I haven't updated 'The Social Stock Market' in months and that's partly b/c I have absolutely no idea what I want to happen next! I had a couple ideas but then I kinda scratched them out. I would loveee your guys' suggestions and ideas! If you haven't read 'The Social Stock Market' yet, go to my page and check it out! :)**

**REVIEW! And I swear the next chapter will come ASAP! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I was on a road trip for almost 2 weeks and I almost never had time to write this next chapter, and when I was done, I didn't have internet access! But I'm back for good now. Anyways, read on to find out who the mysterious stranger is!

* * *

**

Massie screamed like never before. All the while, the figure grunted as he righted himself and started lumbering towards her. When all the air was gone from Massie's lungs, she seemed to remember she was holding a trash bag in her hands. She lifted up the bag and swayed a bit from the sudden movement. And when the stranger was only a few feet away from her, she swung and hit his knees, causing him to buckle and fall. As you could probably imagine, getting hit by fifty or so metal cans in the knees would most likely cause a lot of pain. The person groaned in pain as he rolled around for a moment and then suddenly laid still.

Massie faltered for a second and her heart started to flutter very rapidly. Did she just kill the man? She lowered her arms and her hands trembled at the very thought of going to jail for murder. She frowned as another thought entered her mind. _No, that's not possible. I hit the person with a freaking bag of soda cans. How much harm can that even do? _ Massie cautiously crept forward and gently nudged the fallen stranger with her foot. There was no response and despite the low temperature of the night, sweat started breaking out on Massie's cool forehead. She stood there for a moment without a single clue of what to do. Should she call the police? Call her friends?

"Gotcha!"

Massie screeched as she jumped about a foot high. Instinctively she raised the bag once again and struck down, this time on the head. The figure swore and as Massie raised the bag once more, he dodged by rolling to the side and cried out feebly.

"Wait, don't!"

He had rolled next to the patio door, the lights illuminating his face finally revealing his identity. "Mass, it's me." He croaked and put his arms over his head protectively just in case Massie decided to hit him again. When a moment had passed and he felt no crushing blow, he peeked out from behind his arms.

Massie stood there slack-jawed as she gaped at the familiar person in front of her. That flop of blond hair with those piercing blue eyes. Those muscular arms that she had been so accustomed to being wrapped around her waist. And his perfectly sculpted abs that peeked out from under his shirt when he had rolled over onto the patio. "Derrick," She breathed as she dropped down to him. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Derrick Harrington winced as he sat up and gingerly rubbed his forehead. "Yup, I'm totally fine, Mass. Getting hit by a bunch of cans twice surely does not hurt at all."

Massie grimaced. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you! I thought you were still in California. How did you even get here?"

Despite a throbbing headache that had already begun to form, Derrick smirked. "I hopped on a plane the day school got out. You're lucky our schools got out at the same day. I went to your school actually and tried to find you, but I guess you'd already gone home. I heard about your little party and thought I'd drop by to see you."

"Yeah, you're a few hours too late," Massie laughed, "If you haven't noticed. Why didn't you call me or anything?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you and I even knocked and rang the doorbell. But I guess you didn't hear because you were out here all along. It's been too long," Derrick sighed and looked Massie directly in the eyes with a tiny hint of sadness.

"It really has been too long," Massie agreed.

The two had met in eighth grade and having the same English class led to many late night (last minute) revision of each other's essays over coffee and scones at Starbucks. And that tradition carried on through high school even though they didn't have the same English class together.

Freshmen year, Derrick had asked Massie to homecoming and ever since that night, the two had become an inseparable couple. But near the end of junior year, Derrick broke the news to her that he had to move to California for his father's new job. Devastated, Massie tried to persuade her parents to let Derrick stay and live with them but her parents objected.

So come senior year, Massie was boyfriend-less. They had decided that a long distance relationship would not work out too well and they should be given the chance to date other people. Massie had a couple relationships but neither of them lasted too long. Deep down in her heart, Massie knew there was no one that could make her feel like she did when she was with Derrick. And no one could ever replace him. They had stayed very good friends of course, but both knew they would never have the same kind of relationship as before.

"So is this how you welcome me?" Derrick smirked. "Screaming and attacking me with a trash bag? I didn't know you turned so violent. I deserve a hug, don't I?"

Massie slapped Derrick's arm instinctively and he winced and shot Massie a look. She rolled her eyes and apologized. She leaned in and gave Derrick a long, warming hug. She was glad for Derrick's body warmth because she was still soaking wet.

"And where's my kiss?" Derrick dead-panned. "It's the least you can do after hurting me, right?"

Massie blanched and stared at Derrick blankly. He winked and turned, pointing to his left cheek. Massie quickly gave Derrick a peck on his cheek and she felt herself blush.

"You really should have come earlier," Massie sighed and leaned back, "At least before Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Kemp, and everyone else left. They would've been really excited to see you. It's been like, what, five months since we all last saw you?"

Derrick nodded and then looked down at his shirt which now had dark, wet stains. "Yeah, probably. Why are you all wet? Did you go swimming in this temperature?"

"No, I had to pick up soda cans. They were all floating in the pool," Massie explained and shivered.

Derrick shrugged off his jacket and handed it over to Massie. "Here, take it. I don't want you getting sick."

Massie smiled and took his jacket gratefully. "Thanks, otherwise I would have a lot of explaining to do to my parents. Getting sick in the summer? That's a little odd."

"Ah, that's right. I noticed your parents weren't home," He chuckled, "So did I miss anything?"

"No, not really. It was the usual-too much partying and craziness." Massie said, "It's probably a good thing you didn't come earlier actually."

"You're right, then I wouldn't have gotten to spend time with you alone." Derrick stood up and offered a hand to Massie. "Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"Nope, I'm all done. Thanks though."

"So what do we do now then? I didn't come here for nothing," Derrick joked. "Let's do something."

Massie stared at him. "Derrick, it's like two-thirty in the morning. What are we supposed to do at this hour? It's not like we can go out and eat or something."

"I never said we had to go out. Let's just stay here in the backyard, okay?" A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. "Let's go swimming."

"What the hell, Derrick!" Massie yelled, "I just went "swimming" and I do not want to go back in there."

Derrick stepped forward and tugged Massie closer to him. "So? Can you not go back in there? Come on, Mass, it's just you and me."

She looked up and could not resist that charming smile Derrick always put on when he wanted something his way. He had traveled all the way from California to her home to visit her. "Fine, I guess."

Derrick's eyes lit up as he chuckled. "I knew it." And in a flash he took off his grey shirt and dropped it on the chaise lounge. "Are you gonna come in?"

Massie eyed the pool reluctantly and tried to deter Derrick from swimming. "You know, the pool has soda in it. It's gross."

"Even better, we can drink while we swim." Derrick unbuttoned his pants and started pulling his pants down.

"Derrick!" Massie shrieked, slapping her hands over her eyes. "Keep your pants on!"

"Relax, Mass," Derrick cracked up. "I've got my swimming trunks underneath. I came prepared."

Massie uncovered her face and saw Derrick in his blue plaid swimming shorts. Her eyes traveled up and rested on his body. It looked like the California sun had done wonders to his body. He was so much more tan than the last time she had seen him.

"Besides, it's not like you've never seen this." Derrick turned around and waggled his butt at her. He walked over to the edge near the diving board and executed a perfect dive, entering the water without a single sound. He emerged from the bottom and swam up to Massie who was still standing outside in his jacket. "If you don't come in right now, I'm going to come out and carry you in." He threatened, waiting expectantly.

"Don't you dare," Massie said and took off Derrick's jacket and set it down on top of Derrick's clothes. She slowly took off her tank top which was sticking to her and her shorts, trying to stall. She knew there was no way out of this. She stuck a foot in and instantly recoiled. "It's cold," she complained with a frown.

"It's not that bad, once you get in and start moving, you'll be totally warm." Derrick assured her.

Massie slowly inched deeper into the pool and she let out a breath when she was completely engulfed in water up to her neck. The lights from underneath lit up their bodies as Massie and Derrick started swimming. Derrick was well ahead of Massie but the distance between them soon closed as Massie caught up to Derrick.

"You still cold?" Derrick asked as he treaded water.

Massie nodded timidly, "Yeah, kinda." She held onto the edge while she moved her legs, trying to stay warm.

"Then let me warm you up," Derrick whispered and leaned in, kissing Massie.

Massie was stunned at the feeling of Derrick's lips on hers but soon she moved accordingly as she remembered the familiar feeling from before. Their tongues moved expertly as Derrick wrapped one arm around Massie and pulled her closer. She nearly let go of the wall when Derrick then pushed her against the wall.

When they finally broke apart, the two were silent. Massie felt lightheaded and was trying to grasp what exactly had just happened. Derrick however, looked flush and rather pleased.

"Is that better?"

Massie nodded absent mindedly as memories flooded back from before.

"Good, I just remembered I have something to tell you." Derrick pulled himself out of the pool.

That snapped Massie out of her reverie and she eyed Derrick suspiciously as he walked across to the diving board. _Oh God, he's going to tell me he has a girlfriend and he just made a huge mistake. _She did not need to hear that coming from him. That was like the last thing she wanted to hear, especially since it was the very beginning of summer. She watched as Derrick jumped off the diving board and landed a cannon ball, sending waves and splashes that engulfed Massie.

She choked and sputtered as she cleared her eyes. _Ok, that's enough. I'm done with swimming_. She didn't wait for Derrick as she swam towards the stairs. But before she could get one foot out, Derrick's hand shot out and pulled her back in, making her stumble backwards.

"Don't you want to know what I have to tell you?" Derrick asked, catching Massie against him.

_No, not really actually. _ "Just get it over with, Derrick," Massie muttered as she crossed her arms expectantly.

"I'm coming back," Derrick announced, "For good."

* * *

**Yup, it's Derrick! :) Thank you **tennisplayer, partyinpink, finding-forever, xxloverxx, HarryPotterandTwilightGirl257, SMARTICLEGIRL, **and **Fireworks Forever** for all the lovely reviews! So now I've actually decided to make this into 3 chapters, not 2! Sorry, I couldn't resist! I SWEAR the next chapter will be the last. I just didn't want to story to end in this chapter. So what did you think of this chapter? Good parts? Bad parts?**

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was tempted to write this chapter from Derrick's POV (as someone had suggested), but I thought it'd be better to leave it all in 3rd person! I should've been reading for my summer hw for AP English, but the book's just too boring! So here you go!**

* * *

What should have followed Derrick's announcement should have probably been an excited exclamation of sort. But instead what came next was complete silence as Massie's eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean you're coming back for good?" Massie asked as she unraveled herself from Derrick's arms.

Derrick frowned. Okay, this was not the reaction he had expected. He'd thought Massie would've immediately started shrieking in happiness or something. The least she could've done was say something good.

"Actually let me correct myself," Derrick said, "I _am_ back for good. For college. I'm going to NYU and although that wasn't my parents' expectations, I don't really care. NYU seems like a good school. That's why I couldn't come earlier, I was busy moving into my new apartment."

" NYU? Your _apartment_?" Massie gaped as she tried to process this piece of information. She and Derrick were going to go the same school. "Derrick, how can you possibly survive on your own in an apartment in New York?"

"It's fine," he said, "My parents will be sending me money each month to cover all costs. Besides I like the idea of living alone at only this age."

"You could've let me know earlier!" Massie exclaimed as she stood up, ignoring the cold. "I could've made arrangements and have you stay here with us."

"Um, Mass? I don't know if you remember but the last time you tried to convince your parents to let me stay at your house did not go over so well. And I doubt this time would be different."

Massie grumbled in frustration as she realized Derrick was right. "Still, I could've asked at least. You never know…"

Derrick chuckled. "It's okay, really. I'm just glad I'm back in New York. I never really got used to California. You would not believe it, but people there really are different from New Yorkers."

Massie pouted. "Of course, we're so much better." She got out of the pool and went into the jacuzzi, enjoying the sensation of bubbles shooting out from the sides. "Come on, I think we've had enough swimming, don't you?"

Derrick nodded in agreement and quickly got out and slid in next to Massie, his knees bumping into Massie's along the way. The two sat in silence for a moment as the news sunk in.  
He was back for good. Massie just couldn't believe it. She never fully realized how much she had missed Derrick until now. Just the presence of him in her backyard warmed her. This was an amazing start to her summer.

"So," Derrick said, breaking the silence. "Where are you headed next fall?"

"NYU," she responded, biting her lip down to keep a smile from forming.

"You could've let me know earlier!" Derrick mimicked. "That's awesome. Now we'll be together like the old times."

"Shut up," Massie smacked Derrick's right arm. "I know, isn't that amazing?" _We really will be together like the old times._

"Massie," Derrick growled, "I thought I told you not to hit me anymore. Now you'll have to suffer."

"Suffer? Yeah, what are you going to do me?" She taunted, playfully splashing some water onto Derrick's face. "You're not going to do anything."

"Think again, babe." Derrick's hands launched out as he attacked Massie, tickling her stomach.

Massie started shrieking and writhing. "Derrick!" She gasped in between painful breaths of laughter. "Stop,stop, I can't breathe!"

"You promise to stop beating me up?" Derrick asked.

Massie nodded feverently, "Yes, yes, I promise! Derrick, please!"

Derrick dropped his hands and surrendered. "Okay, you promised."

Massie collapsed against Derrick as she gathered her breath.

"But seriously, Mass," Derrick said, "Now I can't wait for next semester. I almost want it to start now."

"Oh shush," Massie chided, "we'll have enough time to spend together. There's no need for school to start so soon."

"Promise?"

"Of course," Massie said, "Don't even worry about it, we'll be inseparable. "

"Is that so?" Derrick smiled and leaned in closer. "Inseparable sounds good to me."

"Good, I'm glad you think so." Massie smiled back and snuggled closer to Derrick.

Derrick wrapped his arms around Massie and whispered in her ear. "So does that mean we're back together?"

Massie's heart swelled upon hearing Derrick's question. This was exactly what Massie wanted to hear. "Well, what do you think, silly?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Derrick muttered, "You keep slapping and hitting me. I don't know if you love me or hate me."

Massie felt a smile creeping onto her face. She tilted her head upwards and kissed Derrick lightly. "How about now?"

"Okay, I know you definitely don't hate me. But I'm still a little bit confused. Perhaps you like me?" Derrick smiled. "Would you like to show me again?"

And without another word, Massie's lips crashed against Derrick's. The two instantly felt their connection rekindle and that only urged them on. Derrick ran his fingers through Massie's hair as Massie somehow managed to swing around and situate herself on Derrick's lap, her lips never leaving his. Despite swimming, Derrick could still taste the raspberry chapstick on Massie's lips. They slowly started to slide lower and lower until Massie suddenly broke apart.

"What's wrong?" Derrick asked, sitting back up.

"I think my feet are getting prune-y." She crinkled her nose in disgust and lifted her feet up to inspect.

Derrick blinked. And then he bursted out laughing. The ridiculousness of Massie's comment was just too cute.

Massie got up from Derrick's lap and stared at him. "What?"

"Ah, I love you, Mass," Derrick smiled, his laughter had died down to a chuckle. "You're adorable."

Massie crossed her arms defiantly. "I don't want my skin to get all prune-y. That's disgusting. I'm not an old lady, you know."

"Then let's get out, shall we?" Derrick got out and offered Massie a hand. He lifted her up and out.

Massie darted towards the pile of clothes but she didn't even bother to put them on because she knew they were no use. Then she went to the patio door to go inside. But the door didn't budge at all when she tugged on the handle. She jerked the handle again and to no avail, it was still closed. "Derrick, the door's not opening."

Derrick picked up his shoes and came over to inspect. "Are you sure it's not just stuck? Let me try." He tried tugging and he failed.

A look of huge disappointment swept across Massie's face as she realized what was happening. "I've locked us out."

* * *

**Okaaaaay. sorry for another short chapter! I know this chapter wasn't as good as it could've been, but I kinda didn't really have any inspiration. So I lied. This is NOT the last chapter. Ahh, I'm so indecisive, I know. It's just that while I was writing this chapter, another thing came to my mind, and I thought it'd be really good to write it. So next chapter will be the last chapter and it will be amazing! Haha, you guys **_**do**_** want to know how this all ends, right? :)**

**Please REVIEW!**


End file.
